Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{7^{10}}{7^{-7}}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{7^{10}}{7^{-7}} = 7^{10-(-7)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{7^{10}}{7^{-7}}} = 7^{17}} $